Existing collated fasteners are manufactured and then collated using a secondary process. One process uses a progressive die method to cut the T-Nuts off from the steel or stainless steel strip and then tap the threads in a secondary process. The secondary process commonly uses glue to hold the fasteners together for later dispensation. Fasteners which are glued together include staples, nails, screws, clips, etc.
One known method for collating T-Nuts includes adhering the T-Nuts to tape and rolling them into a coil during a secondary operation. FIG. 13 is a view 1300 illustrating a prior art backing strip 1301 securing individual T-Nuts 1302 thereto by means of adhesive as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,843. FIG. 13A is a view 1300A illustrating a prior art device illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,843 with wires 1304, 1305 welded to individual T-Nuts 1302.
Presently known methods of collating T-Nuts using tape have several disadvantages. First, T-Nuts can easily become detached or ‘unstuck’ from the tape. Factors such as temperature and humidity can have an adverse reaction on the adhesive properties of tape. Second, taped T-Nuts on a coil do not withstand impact well. Common forces involved with activities such as shipping and/or handling can cause T-Nuts to detach. Third, the tape is flexible and the coil of T-Nuts does not have very rigid structure. Tape coiled T-Nuts must be laid-out and kept flat. If they are moved into a vertical angle they can lose their coiled form and begin to unravel. All current methods of collating T-Nuts involve a secondary process to collate the fasteners.
In the most common manufacture of individual T-Nuts, a band or metal strip of steel is drawn wherein the barrels of the T-Nuts are formed. Once the barrels of the T-Nuts are formed, the T-Nuts are severed from the strip. Threads are then tapped in the barrels of the T-Nuts and prongs may be added if not previously formed in the drawing step.
In a less common manufacture of individual T-Nuts, a band or metal strip of steel is drawn wherein the barrels of a plurality of T-Nuts are formed and then multiple spindles tap the plurality of barrels of T-Nuts while they are still integral with the metal strip. Thereafter, prongs (pawls) of the are formed on the T-Nuts and the individual T-Nuts are severed from the band or metal strip.